


I DOnt love you

by Momo_fics



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Wont admit feelings, hiding ture feelings, i love you but wont say it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_fics/pseuds/Momo_fics
Summary: Masky does not love toby, he does not love toby, and that's that.Ok maybe a lit-
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	I DOnt love you

**Author's Note:**

> So the bold words were supposed to be crossed out but archive wouldn't let me do cross out text.
> 
> So the bold words are maskys actual thoughts but he's crossing them out denying them.

Annoyance, the feeling or state of being annoyed; irritation. Unfortunately that's what masky felt almost 24/7. Which is surprising, since masky is actually quite patient and it takes a lot to get him upset.

But there was one ungodly entity that somehow managed to get under his skin. That was Toby Rogers, his coworker, his somewhat friend, his **soul mate** **NO,** his **coworker**. 

If anyone asked what he thought about toby, he'd respond by saying that toby's only existed to annoy masky. (Which was half true.)

**The other half was to keep masky losing all meaning of his life.**

Every second of the day he would be by his side either poking him or hugging his arm or saying his name so goddamn much he wants to change it.

**Change it to Masky Rogers**

But lately something was off, something was different. It was nice and quiet, not a single peep out of anyone. Especially toby to everyone's surprise, since he is one of the loudest and active members in the house.

So him not only being quiet was weird on it's own, but him not messing with masky was much weirder.

**And was giving masky a heart attack**

Turns out toby has a really vicious stomach flu, and had to be in bed for a while to get better.  **But it still made masky go crazy.**

"Something's not right." Masky stated out loud helping hoodie with look out.  **It's been 2 weeks now and it's starting to eat him up.**

"Masky he's fine, slender said himself that he would be better after some rest."

"Yea but for a month!? Also, toby becomes more of a pest when he's sick so why hasn't he bothered me yet?" He crosses his arms tapping his foot annoyed.

Hoodie noticed that masky was more annoyed with toby not annoying him than him annoying him. He's more snappy at people, he can't seem to sleep, and other things that make him worry.

Hoodie didn't like to see his friend this way. He knew he wanted to check on toby because he cares. (Even though he wouldn't admit it.)

So he found a way to get masky to check on toby without feeling embarrassed about it.

"Hey masky, speaking of toby. I need you to take these files to him, slender says he needs to take these to one of our contractors once he's better."

He handed masky the brown envelope which he looked at with suspicion. 

"Slender wants toby to take this? Why didn't he just ask me?"

Hoodie just shrugs. "I don't know, maybe you can ask slender about it after you give this to toby."

"Hmm, ok..you'll be fine on your own?"

"Yea I'll be ok, you can just go on to toby."

Hoodie didn't face masky, just continued to work. Masky stood there again suspicious, but he supposed he could just pay a small visit.

It's not like he was checking on him because he cares about him, he's just delivering an envelope. Strictly business, nothing else.

Just before he knew he was already at Toby's door. He turned around wondering how he got here so quick, and why was he slightly out of breath. Did he run over here?

Masky brushed it off knocking on the door a bit to quickly, when no one answered, he knocked again a bit louder. 

He wasn't answering, why wasn't he answering? He's sick but not that sick,  **did something happen** !? Wait, no, he doesn't care, he won't care.

But he can't leave yet, because um..he..he was to still give the envelope! Yeah, yeah, again strictly business. 

Masky reaches for the door knob turning it opening the door, ignoring the keep out sigh Toby nailed to it.

He walks in relieved to see him lying in his bed sound asleep. An unknowing smile appears on his face. He walks over to him shutting the door.

"Toby." He says quietly, sitting beside him moving the hair strands away from his face. "Hey wake up, got something for you."

Toby groans turning away from masky. "O-ok, just put I-it on the desk."

"Oh, um ok…" masky puts the envelope on his desk, that was it. He did his job, so he can leave…. why wasn't he leaving? 

**Because I don't want to leave.**

He could go at any moment but instead he laid right beside toby.

Ok, he was just tired is all, it's not like he wants to stay and comfort him. Oh wow ok, now he's putting his arm around him, this was also because he's tired, yep, mmhm that's it.

Toby looks over to masky pretty confused but too exhausted to wonder what the hell was wrong with him. Masky started to pet his hair listening to his heart beat.

Again, not because he cares it's the only way for him to sleep. Yep, petting Toby's hair and listening to his heart helps him sleep. Nothing else.

**He wished he could do this all the time.**

Ok this was too weird not to ignore no matter how sick toby is. He turns over to masky coughing as he did so. He squints his eyes trying to focus on his face.

"Masky, what are y-you doing?"

"Petting your hair."

"W-why?"

"Um...because you are sick. I'm helping you get better."

"Oh r-really? Why d-do y-you care?"

"Because you are my coworker and it is my job as top proxy to care for you."

"Pff, s-sure." He rolls his eyes. It was unspoken but masky  **really did care for toby** whether he'd admit it or not. 

Masky clears his throat. "Um you know it's best if I actually stay here to check on you while you're sick. So you can recover faster."

**'I really want to stay with you.'**

Toby chuckles followed by coughing. Masky Pat's his back letting him get the flem out.

"Thank you, alright you can stay since it's your 'job'."

"Yep, that's all it is, nothing else just work."

"Uh hu." Toby closes his eyes letting himself fall asleep in masky's arms. Masky looks down watching toby sleep.

**'I really do love you.'**


End file.
